Treacherous Thorki One-shot
by BlesseEngel
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si, en lugar de solo uno, ambos hubieran caído por el abismo...? Final alternativo de la primera adaptación al cine del superhéroe de Marvel "Thor".


**Treacherous**

"_Do you remember none of that...?"_

{Para Bea, por no dejarme sola en el vacío mundo humano.}

* * *

"_No, Loki"._

Sus dedos vacilaron. Thor pudo percibirlo. Se escurrieron suavemente por el pulido material del báculo. Inconscientemente, Thor lo aferró con más fuerza en torno a su mano, pero era inútil. Loki lo sujetaba por el otro extremo y nada impediría su inminente caída.

Cuando dejó de sentir el peso del cuerpo de Loki tirando del báculo, un gritó se escapó de su garganta. Estiró su brazo un poco más, abriendo su mano en dirección a su hermano, pero éste caía sin remedio por el abismo bajo su cabeza. De pronto, sintió miedo. Un miedo que no había sentido jamás con anterioridad, ni siquiera hacía unos minutos cuando ambos luchaban a lo largo del Bifrost. Un miedo que lo asfixió. Un miedo fruto de la ausencia de su hermano.

De la muerte de Loki.

A medida que la desesperación lo invadía, su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia, tratando de algún modo que ni siquiera él mismo comprendía poder alcanzar la figura que caía por el abismo. Y como si un magnetismo tirara de él, el agarre que Odín ejercía sobre su pie desapareció, y solo hubo oscuridad...

* * *

_Húmedo_. Aquel fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente cuando, poco a poco, fue recuperando la consciencia. Ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y ya podía sentir el dolor recorriendo toda su espina dorsal. Se removió un poco, pero dejó de hacerlo al poco tiempo, cuando el dolor incrementó. Dejó que el aire penetrara por sus fosas nasales, llenando por completo sus pulmones, y luego lo expulsó entre los labios ahogando un sollozo. Le sorprendía que pudiera encontrarse tan agotado y dolorido. Ni siquiera al regresar de su peor batalla se había llegado a sentir de aquella forma. Y entonces recordó la caída... El cúmulo de recuerdos se reprodujo en su mente con rapidez. Thor abrió los ojos de inmediato.

—Loki.

Su voz sonó ronca y débil, pero él no se percató; sus ojos estudiaban la oscuridad que invadía todo sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó unos segundos y, vagando la mirada por el resto del lugar, comprendió que se encontraba en una especie de cueva. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí? ¿Y exactamente _dónde_ estaba?

Thor hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y energía para incorporarse torpemente. La cabeza le dio vueltas unos instantes, pero el dios gruñó y se esforzó por continuar. Arrastró los brazos sobre la tierra, causándose un par de rasguños que ni siquiera llegó a notar, y se sostuvo dejando caer su peso sobre sus codos. Su cuerpo parecía mucho más pesado de lo habitual. Mientras se acostumbraba a su nuevo punto de vista, su mente trabajaba a la mayor velocidad que podía. ¿Qué había ocurrido una vez había caído desde el Bifrost? ¿Había seguido la misma trayectoria que Loki? Y de ser así... ¿dónde estaba su hermano?

Una vez halló el equilibrio en aquella postura, aumentó sus esfuerzos para lograr levantarse, una tarea que se le presentó imposible. Thor bramó, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que recorría su espalda, hasta que _algo_ lo obligó a tumbarse sobre el suelo.

—Estate quieto —ordenó una voz.

Al asgardiano no le dio tiempo siquiera a comprender las palabras: en cuestión de segundos, volvió a quedarse inconsciente.

* * *

—Y-Yo... No sé.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Seguro que lo haces muy bien!

—P-pero Thor... Sólo llevo dos semanas...

—¿Quieres decir que en dos semanas la Encantadora no te ha enseñado a curar heridas tan superficiales como ésta?

—Sí, pero... ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

—Yo confío en ti.

—Lo... Lo intentaré.

—¡Adelante!

—Hmm... ¿Qué tal?

—Oh, mucho mejor. Ya no me escuece.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí!

—Amora dice que necesito concentración... Y que tengo que volcar mis emociones en la magia. Porque las emociones son poderosas.

—Algún día serás también un poderoso hechicero.

—Ojalá, Thor...

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, la vuelta a la realidad no fue tan dolorosa como la vez anterior. Abrió los párpados, todavía con el sabor de los recuerdos que habían inundado su mente durante su inconsciencia revoloteando por su cabeza, y dejó escapar un débil suspiro. Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la poca iluminación de la cueva en la que se encontraba. Permanecía exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que había despertado la primera vez. Recordó el dolor, ardiendo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y parpadeó algo confuso al no sentirlo. Se sentía cansado y aturdido, mas ni rastro del dolor. Recordó, también, lo pesado que le había resultado su cuerpo... Y una voz...

Thor se incorporó torpemente, pero esta vez sin dificultad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo? Se humedeció los labios formando una mueca al sentir su boca seca y amarga. Cuando se hubo sentado sobre la tierra, no pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia su espalda. El recuerdo del dolor que lo había sacudido lo inquietaba. Pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozar la tela de su capa, algo lo sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca.

—Estate quieto.

Aquella voz, aquellas palabras... Thor creyó que nunca se había desmayado, que se encontraba en el mismo instante que había vivido tiempo atrás.

Loki soltó su brazo y resopló. El asgardiano, aliviado al encontrarlo con vida, se apresuró a preguntar:

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

La risa de Loki se le antojó la más gélida que el hechicero había emitido jamás.

—¿Ya no recuerdas nuestra caída, _hermano_? ¿Tan fuerte ha sido el golpe que te has dado en la cabeza?

Thor frunció el ceño. Claro que lo recordaba. Lo recordaba tanto que dolía, estrujaba sus entrañas y lo hacía sentir vacío.

—Deberíamos estar muertos —murmuró Thor al pensar en la caída.

Loki no respondió. Thor lo observó desde el suelo.

—¿Por qué, Loki?

El aludido no se molestó en preguntar por qué _qué_, pues sabía perfectamente a qué se refería el hijo de Odín. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado con porte elegante y le dedicó una fría mirada al guerrero.

—Porque no había lugar para Loki Laufeyson en Asgard. Nunca lo hubo.

—¿Y preferías la muerte?

Loki sonrió con amargura.

—Qué sabrás tú, Thor Odinson, de la muerte. Y que yo sepa, estoy aquí, y tú no te pareces demasiado a Hela.

Thor se levantó y echó una ojeada alrededor.

—¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?

—Calculo que llevas durmiendo un día entero.

—¿Y cómo hemos llegado?

A Loki no parecía hacerle demasiada gracia responder a las preguntas de Thor, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

—Caímos en este lugar. Fuera —Loki señaló con una mano en dirección a la entrada—. Nos traje aquí, desconozco qué clase de criaturas rondan el páramo de ahí fuera.

Thor lo escuchó en silencio.

—Gracias por traerme.

Loki le dio la espalda y echó a andar hacia el interior de la cueva. Thor observó que cojeaba. La caída les había pasado factura a ambos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Donde no tenga que aguantarte, Thor.

—¡Pero tenemos que encontrar una salida!

—Te he indicado la salida.

—Me refiero a volver a casa.

Loki se detuvo y, sin volverse, sentenció:

—No tengo.

Thor lo escuchó perderse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Nunca en toda su vida le había costado tanto encender un fuego. La cueva era húmeda y las pocas hojas y ramas secas que había logrado encontrar fuera de ella no prendían del todo. No había cazado nada, aunque tampoco se lo había propuesto. No sabía qué tipo de animales podían vivir en aquel ecosistema y su cuerpo podría aguantar sin comer durante unos días, hasta que hallara el modo de regresar a Asgard.

En el fondo, lo único que Thor hacía era esperar. Esperar a que Loki recapacitara y fuera en su búsqueda. No se había atrevido a internarse en la cueva, en dirección hacia donde Loki se había refugiado, pues jamás había visto tan dolido y distante a su hermano. Su hermano... Pero no era su hermano, o eso decía el resto. Odín no solo le había ocultado la verdad a Loki, sino también a Thor. Habían crecido pensando que la misma sangre corría por sus venas y ahora todo era mentira. ¿Todo? En absoluto. Thor no podía olvidar los años que había pasado junto a Loki solo porque no compartían lazos familiares. Una vida no se olvidaba de la noche a la mañana. Loki siempre había sido mucho más para él, uno de los pilares sobre los que se sostenía su vida. No le importaba que sus padres no fueran los mismos. Loki era su familia.

Sumido en aquellos pensamientos, Thor trataba de avivar las pequeñas llamas que se asomaban entre su improvisada hoguera. El frío de la cueva se le comenzaba a calar en los huesos e incluso podía sentir que su temperatura corporal, habitualmente muy alta, había descendido un par de grados. Thor se acurrucó contra la pared, envolviendo sus rodillas con ambos brazos, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Todavía estaba cansado...

El sonido del fuego lo despertó.

Thor se frotó los ojos con una mano y parpadeó, desconcertado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero parecía que le había sentado especialmente bien, puesto que se sentía mucho más descansado y enérgico. Pronto reparó en que la hoguera que había encendido antes de quedarse dormido ardía con fuerza. El asgardiano frunció el ceño sin poder creer lo que veía y observó con atención el fuego, sin poder explicarse cómo había podido ocurrir. Pero de repente lo comprendió.

Loki.

En realidad, Thor desconocía hasta qué punto Loki podía manejar la magia sin ayuda de su báculo, el cual estaba seguro de que se habría partido en dos con la caída. Quizá encender un fuego no era demasiado complicado para él. De pronto, Thor recordó algo. Con cuidado, hizo volar una de sus manos a su propia espalda y la introdujo bajo los ropajes que llevaba. Cuando repasó su piel con los dedos, se estremeció: localizó varias cicatrices, algunas más grandes que otras, a lo largo de su espalda. Hacia la mitad de ella, sintió una marca mucho más profunda y extensa, una herida que sin duda habría acabado con su vida de no ser por cierta intervención. Thor se sintió confuso al comprender que Loki seguía cuidando de él aún cuando parecía odiarlo con todo su corazón.

Gracias al fuego, que le había devuelto su temperatura natural, ahora podía divisar con mayor facilidad la cueva en la que se hallaba. Era mucho más alta de lo que en un principio el muchacho había imaginado (de hecho, ni siquiera lograba ver su bóveda rocosa), y probablemente mucho más profunda de lo que llegaría a descubrir. Sus ojos vagaron unos segundos por toda la estancia cuando algo captó su atención. En un primer momento no pudo reconocer a qué pertenecía el destello que se vislumbraba entre unas rocas; mas cuando se aproximó hasta allí y lo tuvo a un par de metros de distancia, no pudo esconder una sonrisa.

Thor sostuvo entre sus manos el casco dorado de su hermano, algo afligido al descubrir que uno de los largos cuernos que salían de él se había partido. Repasó con la yema de su dedo índice la longitud del que permanecía intacto y formó una mueca con sus labios. Aquello no era justo. Ni para Loki ni para él. Todos los acontecimientos previos a su caída por el Bifrost... No eran justos.

Decidido a acabar con aquella situación, el dios dejó el casco donde lo había encontrado y se aventuró hacia las profundidades de la cueva. No tardó ni medio minuto en arrepentirse de haberse internado sin iluminación alguna en aquella traicionera oscuridad. Avanzaba con una mano pegada a la pared, con cautela, y en un determinado momento se detuvo. Si quería encontrar a Loki, debía regresar y aprovechar el fuego que continuaría encendido para prender algo que le permitiera avanzar hacia el interior de la cueva. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta, visualizó una pequeña luz hacia el fondo. Thor continuó avanzando y la luz se hizo mayor. Procedía de una pequeña lumbre azulada, oculta tras una roca, que iluminaba aquella parte de la cueva, lo suficientemente apartada como para que Thor no la hubiera llegado a adivinar desde su asentamiento, más próximo a la entrada. Cuando alcanzó la luz y la roca no ocultaba su origen, Thor volvió a esbozar una sonrisa al encontrar a Loki dormitando junto a las pequeñas llamas. El hechicero presentaba pronunciadas ojeras y su rostro estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal. Thor apretó los labios, consciente de todo el esfuerzo que su hermano había realizado desde que ambos habían llegado a aquel lugar. Estaba en deuda con él, debía llevarlo de vuelta a casa, por mucho que él se negara a acceder. Thor se inclinó sobre él y dejó escapar un suspiro. Sintió como su propia mano se removía levemente y reprimió el impulso de acariciar el rostro cansado de su hermano.

Antes de que Thor se dejara llevar por sus repentinos gestos de cariño, como si el otro hubiera adivinado su presencia desde el mundo de los sueños, Loki abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Cuando vio a Thor, que volvía a ponerse en pie, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres?

Thor lo observó con detenimiento antes de responder sin más:

—Que vuelvas conmigo.

Loki le devolvió la mirada con fastidio y renovada ira.

—¿Es que no entiendes que no hay lugar para mí en tu adorada Asgard, Thor? Nunca lo hubo, y nunca lo habrá.

—Lo hay. Somos tu familia, Loki —insistió el dios.

—¿Quiénes, Thor? —Loki se levantó despacio y le dedicó una gélida mirada al rubio—: ¿Odín, tu padre, el mismo que me robó como un objeto más de su colección? ¿Tus amigos guerreros, tu querida Sif, el resto de dioses que se ríen y subestiman mis habilidades...? —Loki dio un paso el frente y continuó hablando con la mandíbula en tensión—. ¿Tú, Thor, dios del Trueno...?

—¡Basta, Loki! —bramó Thor, molesto por sus palabras.

—Exacto, Thor. Basta. Ya he tenido suficiente... —Loki se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano y volvió a mirar con rabia al otro—. Vete.

—No sin ti.

—¿No te rindes nunca, verdad? —Loki entrecerró los ojos—. Debí acabar contigo de una vez por todas...

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Quizá lo haga ahora —comentó con tono amenazador, dando otro paso hacia Thor.

Este lo estudió unos segundos antes de decir:

—No lo harás.

Loki frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque solo durante unas milésimas de segundo. Luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—Oh, después de todo lo que ha pasado... ¿Aún crees que no sería capaz de hacerlo?

—Creo que crees ser un monstruo cuando sigues siendo simplemente tú.

El hechicero borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Y quién soy yo, Thor? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Loki alzó la voz—. ¡No soy quien tú siempre has creído! ¡No pertenezco a Asgard, a tu mundo! ¡Soy Loki Laufeyson, hijo del rey de los gigantes de hielo! ¡La sangre de las criaturas a las que tanto odias corre por mis venas...!

Thor lo observó en silencio, incapaz de decir nada, mientras Loki gritaba enfurecido.

—¡Y ahora lárgate!

—Loki...

—¡LÁRGATE, THOR!

El asgardiano lo observó con dolor antes de darse la vuelta y perderse en la oscuridad de la cueva. No obstante, solo se alejó unos metros, dejándose caer en el suelo contra la pared y enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

Desde su posición, Thor pudo escuchar cómo Loki también se echó a llorar.

* * *

Para cuando volvió a despertar, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta continuaba allí. Todavía tenía en los labios el amargo sabor de las horribles emociones que lo habían sacudido, pero se encontraba mucho más calmado. Recordó a Loki, que parecía fuera de sí durante su breve conversación. Y, aún así, no se había ensañado con él. No le había atacado, como había hecho en el Bifrost. Aquel pequeño hecho hacía que Thor se aferrara a la idea de que el hechicero todavía podría perdonarlo. Thor se puso en pie y observó la luz azulada que todavía hacía brillar aquella parte de la cueva. No escuchó a Loki, así que decidió aproximarse, aun corriendo el riesgo de experimentar otra escena como la pasada.

Pero Loki parecía haberse rendido a todas sus emociones, igual que Thor, y también se había quedado profundamente dormido. Thor lo contempló en silencio unos segundos y luego tomó asiento a su lado. Su aspecto demacrado continuaba igual, aunque sus mejillas habían obtenido un ligero tono rosado, probablemente por la invasión de emociones. Thor se percató de las delgadas líneas húmedas que surcaban su piel. Alzó una mano y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, sin importarle que Loki despertara por el tacto. Una vez hubo acabado su tarea, se frotó los dedos y suspiró con pesar. Viéndolo allí, dormido, era incapaz de concebir que aquella maravillosa criatura pudiera pertenecer a la raza que antaño él mismo quiso aniquilar. Fue entonces cuando Thor fue verdaderamente consciente de su error.

El guerrero se inclinó sobre Loki y repasó con el pulgar sus ojeras, por encima de sus pómulos. Thor se mordió el labio tratando de pensar alguna forma mediante la cual conseguir sacar de allí a Loki. Tenía que investigar más a fondo el lugar en el que se encontraban, conocer el mundo que había fuera de aquella cueva. La idea de dejar solo a Loki no le agradaba, pero tal y como habían quedado las cosas entre ambos quizá lo mejor era poner espacio entre los dos, dejar a Loki con sus pensamientos y confiar en que recapacitara. Dejó escapar otro pequeño suspiro y se inclinó un poco más para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hermano, un gesto por el que estaba seguro que el otro sí lo hubiera matado. Thor lo observó unos segundos más y se incorporó para volver sobre sus pasos.

No obstante, algo lo retuvo.

Thor bajó la mirada cuando Loki sujetó su muñeca. El hechicero lo observaba desde el suelo con expresión indescifrable. Por lo menos no había enfado en sus ojos, pensó Thor, que jamás podría olvidar la forma en que Loki lo había mirado durante los últimos sucesos.

—Quédate —le pidió Loki, invirtiendo por completo sus últimas palabras.

Thor lo examinó unos instantes antes de obedecer. Loki apartó la mirada cuando el guerrero se hubo acomodado de nuevo sobre el suelo y se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en la pared. El silencio se clavó en la piel del asgardiano, pero lo cierto era que le agradaba volver a encontrarse al lado de Loki sin gritos de por medio o miradas de reproche, saboreando la calma que los envolvía.

—Thor —la voz de Loki sonó tranquila mientras Thor lo observaba con curiosidad—, ¿recuerdas el día de tu coronación?

El aludido entornó los ojos sin comprender por qué Loki sacaba aquel tema. Él alzó la cabeza para mirarlo en busca de una respuesta y, una vez Thor hubo asentido levemente, volvió a fijar la mirada en el suelo de la cueva. Thor rememoró en su mente todo lo que había sucedido aquel día: primero la coronación interrumpida por los gigantes de hielo, más tarde su visita a Jotunheim, la pelea con los gigantes, la intervención de Odín... Thor contempló a Loki sin saber del todo a cuál de todos los acontecimientos se refería el hechicero.

—Thor —Loki volvió a pronunciar su nombre, buscando su mirada. Y cuando estas se encontraron, prosiguió—: Yo no...

—Loki —lo interrumpió Thor—, no lo hagas.

Loki entreabrió los labios para hablar, pero volvió a juntarlos, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Thor.

—Supongo que ya no importa.

Una vez más ambos guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y divagaciones. Pero fue Thor el que interrumpió aquella calma.

—Lamento que no haya ninguna forma de que comprendas que no puedo marcharme sin ti.

Loki giró la cabeza despacio para mirarlo antes de responder:

—Tendrás que hacerlo.

Thor lo observó apretando los labios, negándose a renunciar a él. Una vida en Asgard sin Loki no se le antojaba posible, y así se lo hizo saber. Tras pronunciar sus palabras, Thor llegó a atisbar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del otro, aunque fue tan fugaz que creyó haberla soñado.

—El futuro rey de Asgard tiene obligaciones, responsabilidades a las que no puede dar la espalda por un gigante de hielo.

—Tú eres mucho más que eso.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo claro en qué momento sus manos se habían entrelazado. Tampoco cuál fue el que se había acercado tanto al otro, o si habían sido ambos al mismo tiempo. Thor se perdió en los ojos verdes del moreno, mientras que este se mordía el labio inferior de forma nerviosa.

—Thor —volvió a pronunciar, aunque esta vez no fue más que un susurro—, ¿recuerdas el día de tu coronación...?

El guerrero no respondió, pero Loki no necesitó una respuesta.

—Quizá es hora de darnos aquel...

Antes de que Loki pudiera terminar, Thor rodeó su nuca con una mano y atrapó sus labios con los suyos propios. Loki, sorprendido por la rapidez del rubio, dejó caer los párpados, rindiéndose al fin al beso que ambos tanto habían necesitado durante tanto tiempo. Thor se separó un instante para retomar el aire, pero no tardó en reclamar otro beso, mucho más intenso y cálido que el primero. Loki entreabrió los labios, abriéndole paso y facilitando que sus lenguas se encontraran por un segundo. El rubio llevó su mano a la cintura de Loki, introduciéndola bajo sus ropajes, y aunque el hechicero se apresuró a detenerlo, era demasiado tarde.

Thor interrumpió el beso cuando su mano recorrió el interior de las vestimentas de Loki. El guerrero frunció el ceño, confuso, mientras sus dedos recorrían una superficie dura y lisa que sobresalía de su cuerpo. Loki observó en silencio cómo el asgardiano apartaba su ropa para descubrir el cuerno roto del casco del moreno clavado a un lado de su vientre. Thor lo examinó con cuidado y luego buscó en el rostro de Loki una explicación. Él negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Loki no contestó.

—¿Cómo...?

—En la caída. Cuando desperté, había caído justo encima del casco... Vaya suerte, ¿eh?

Thor fruncía el ceño mientras Loki hablaba.

—¿Por qué no te lo has sacado?

—Sacarlo solo aceleraría que me desangrara...

—¡Pues cúratelo!

—No podía, Thor —Loki habló con voz clara, observando al guerrero con fijeza tratando de conservar la calma que el otro comenzaba a perder—. No puedo. Mis poderes aquí no tienen la misma fuerza que en Asgard, y sin mi báculo todavía menos.

Thor lo escuchó con atención hasta que lo hubo comprendido. Recordó las cicatrices de había descubierto en su espalda y bajó la mirada hacia el cuerno clavado en la piel de Loki, haciendo que sangrara lentamente.

Matándolo lentamente.

—Solo podías salvar a uno —murmuró Thor al fin.

Loki cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Thor no sabía qué decir. La situación había dado un giro demasiado brusco como para poder procesarlo todo tan rápido. Loki había usado toda la fuerza de su poder para curar las heridas que había recibido el otro en la caída, salvándolo así de una muerte segura. Pero a partir de aquel momento, había perdido toda la energía de su magia. El resto de conjuros que había realizado eran tan sencillos que no habían requerido grandes esfuerzos, para su suerte. La herida de Loki, en cambio, iba a necesitar la misma magia que había empleado para con Thor. Pero su débil estado no le permitiría volver a repetirlo, no en aquel mundo y perdiendo tanta sangre.

Sin mediar palabra, Thor rodeó a Loki con ambos brazos, dispuesto a levantarlo del suelo.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —preguntó Loki.

—Sacarte de aquí.

—Thor, no...

—¡No me pidas que me quede ahí sentado mientras te mueres! —le gritó haciendo todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no se derramaran por sus mejillas.

—Thor, detente... Déjame en el suelo...

La voz de Loki sonó tan dolorida y débil que Thor tuvo miedo de que el cuerno se introdujera más en su cuerpo y le provocara más daño, por lo que le hizo caso, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban.

—Loki, iré en busca de ayuda. Te salvaré.

Loki alzó la mano hacia Thor y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, Thor. No puedes hacer nada...

—¡Removeré los nueve reinos y el resto de condenados mundos si es necesario para encontrar el modo de salvarte, Loki!

—Sé que lo harías, ahora lo sé —dijo Loki con una sonrisa en los labios, algo abrumado por los sentimientos que Thor expresaba por él—. Pero ni siquiera así lo lograrías... Puedo sentir el aliento de Hela en mi nuca...

—No, no —Thor sacudía negativamente la cabeza—, no puedes. No puedes...

Loki repasó los labios de Thor con su dedo índice.

—Ahora sí puedo. Porque sé que estás a salvo y que hallarás el modo de volver a casa...

—Volveremos juntos —dijo Thor, negándose a abandonarlo.

—Volverás tú —dijo Loki, acariciando su mejilla—, y serás el mejor rey que Asgard tenga jamás.

Thor, incapaz de continuar hablando, rodeó a Loki de nuevo con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en su cuello. Loki posó su mano en la espalda del guerrero y respiró profundamente.

—¿Vas a dejarme ser egoísta una última vez —dijo Loki haciendo ascender su mano hasta la cabellera de Thor para acariciar su pelo— y pedirte que te quedes conmigo... hasta que me vaya?

El otro escuchó sus palabras mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones, que amenazaban con escaparse en forma de sollozos. Thor asintió despacio y retiró el rostro del cuello de Loki para acomodarse sobre el suelo, sosteniendo al otro entre sus brazos. Loki cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y volvió a respirar hondo.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Loki abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con los de Thor. Este, sin necesidad de que el hechicero lo pidiera con palabras, se acercó de nuevo para regalarle un beso lento y dulce que pudiera demostrarle todo lo que nunca le había dicho. Aún así, una vez se separaron para respirar y por si había quedado alguna duda en el corazón de Loki, Thor confesó:

—Te amo, Loki.

El aludido sonrió todavía más, presa del hechizo con el que Thor parecía haberlo encantado.

—Y yo a ti, Thor. No sabes lo feliz que me marcho por ello.

Thor entrelazó sus dedos una vez más y dejó que Loki se acurrucara contra él. El muchacho seguía acariciando la cabellera dorada del otro mientras que Thor se entretenía dejando pequeños besos por su rostro. Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos del dios del Trueno, pero no se molestó en limpiarlas, pues cuando lo hacía otras reemplazaban a las primeras. Loki cerró los ojos, limitándose a deleitarse con los gestos de cariño con los que Thor lo despedía. Este, al ver la sonrisa en la que se curvaban los labios de Loki, aproximó sus labios para darle un último beso. Loki puso todo su afecto en aquel gesto, obligándose a sí mismo a no contagiarse con las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro ajeno, y se abrazó con fuerza al guerrero.

Thor no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron abrazados, solo que fue incapaz de quedarse dormido. Veló el descanso de Loki, quien aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados continuaba despierto, pues sus dedos seguían acariciando el cabello del mayor. A Thor se le hacía imposible pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando saliera de aquella cueva, de lo que les diría al resto cuando regresara a casa... De cómo lograría seguir adelante sin él, sin Loki. Sentía que le habían puesto en las manos una felicidad tan hermosa de la que no era digno y por eso se la habían arrebatado tan rápidamente. Porque Thor no se sentía digno de los sentimientos que Loki profesaba por él, y de algún modo se culpaba de que todo aquello hubiera terminado de tal forma. El dios del Trueno inspiró despacio y soltó todo el aire que había recogido en sus pulmones por la boca. Y sin previo aviso, cerró los ojos y se echó a llorar.

Los dedos de Loki habían dejado de acariciar su cabello.


End file.
